


Begin Again

by coldcoffeebabe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: All of the Tropes, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn, Weekly Updates, also a college au, and now a fake dating au, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcoffeebabe/pseuds/coldcoffeebabe
Summary: hey guys, it's jacq! thank you for reading my fanfic. this is my first supercorp story so please leave me comments on what you think of it.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara knows she shouldn’t be drinking coffee. She knows her body generates up to three times more energy under a yellow sun than a human’s would. She knows her sister, Alex, will be too tired to stay up with her, but despite all the obvious reasons, she just keeps gravitating back to the little coffee shop on campus. As much as she loves Noonan’s, nothing can compare to the feeling that encompasses her when she walks into Luthor’s Lattes. Maybe it’s the smooth jazz playing in the background, or the the smell of fresh coffee beans being crushed. Whatever it is, it has her falling a little more in love with the atmosphere each visit. 

Another thing Kara Danvers loves is familiarity. She loves the routine of sitting down at a table and admiring the waitress’s warm smile as she asks her what she wants. After the first two weeks though, the woman stops asking and just starts brewing Kara’s favorite blend a few minutes prior to the usual time she comes in. Then, when Kara arrives, she’ll walk over and pour it for her without a word. The silence is never uncomfortable. It’s a welcome relief from the forced chatter of everyday life. Kara opens her laptop to begin an assignment that’s already past due, and half an hour into working, the barista will bring her a butter croissant. By the third week, Kara still hasn’t learned the girl’s name, and though she appreciates not being pressured to make small talk, it’s killing her. 

“Wait,” Kara stammers one day, with a nervous hand reaching out to clutch the arm of the woman. She turns around and raises an eyebrow. She gives Kara a chance to say more, to snap at her for doing something wrong, but Kara just stares up at her with a curious expression. 

“Is something wrong?” she asks, the lilt of her Irish accent strong in the pronunciation. Her lips quiver as the question escapes them. She meets Kara’s inquisitive gaze with her own.

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Kara assures her, looking down at her lap before lifting her blue eyes back up as she braves the words she’s been holding back from the first day she entered the cafe. “I was just wondering…” she trails off under the woman’s intense stare. She cocks her eyebrow even higher, looking over Kara now with a dignified smirk. 

“Lena.” she supplies, taking pity on the dumbstruck blonde. “If you were going to ask my name, it’s Lena.” She smiles that radiant smile again and Kara melts. It's rare that a stranger can render her breathless just from an introduction, but Lena has this sort of ethereal beauty that fascinates her. Her skin is as pale as the petals of a plumeria flower, and her jet black hair is tied back with only a few strands left down to frame her face. Regaining her wits as if falling out of a trance, Kara finally speaks.

“Kara Danvers,” she mumbles as she mirrors Lena’s nervous movement. 

“Well Kara I must say I admire your work ethic. You're in here every day on that laptop. Tell me, what do you study?” Lena inquires with a genuine interest. 

“Journalism. I actually have an internship with Catco Worldwide Media.” Kara divulges. “What about you? Are you in school?”

“Yes, I'm studying business,” Lena comments, a gleam appearing in her eyes as she mentions her major. She has to stop herself from gushing about her dream of owning her own international company one day.

“I even didn't know NCU had a business program!” Kara exclaims. 

“Oh it doesn't. I'm here on summer break from New York University,” Lena reveals, unable to hide the excitement from her voice. 

“Then what brings you all the way to National City?” Kara ponders aloud, captivated by the woman’s passion. She motions for Lena to sit down, splitting her croissant into two and pushing a piece toward the empty chair opposite her. Lena sits.

“I'm managing a subsidiary of the family business. Luthor Corp invested in a Brazilian coffee enterprise last year, but we had to take the whole firm over after the imports began coming in late. It was either we pulled our funds and the company failed, or they sold it to us.” Lena says. Her proud expression draws Kara to infer that perhaps she had something to do with that particular deal. 

“But what happened to the farmers who planted the coffee beans? Did they get laid off?” Kara rambles, somewhat critical now of who she assumes Lena to be.

“Of course not. What kind of cutthroat businesswoman do you think I am? They were given raises and benefits. Had mother made the deal, however, things would've been very different,” Lena sighs. Talking about Lillian will never be easy. Kara softens at the sudden change in Lena’s tone, embarrassed of her snap judgement. If she knew her better she’d offer her a hand to hold, but Lena doesn't seem like the touchy feely type. Instead, she tries to help her new friend feel less alone. 

“Sounds like something my mother would have ruled as fair. As far as she was concerned it was all black and white, us versus them. That's part of why I want to be a reporter, to find the grey,” Kara stresses. Her ardor to change her family's legacy seeps through every word. 

“Well I must say, being able to get to the truth without bias is quite an admirable quality,” Lena comments in an attempt to lighten the conversation. Kara opens her mouth to let Lena know that she's not always unbiased, but when she is struck with an idea, different words escape.

“Could I interview you?” Kara blurts out. She didn't mean to be so blunt, but the prospect of learning more about Lena enthralls her. 

“I suppose we can set up a time. I'm free Wednesday after one,” Lena offers. The timidity she hides so well dares to break through her mask of indifference. 

“Perfect! My Psychology class lets out at twelve thirty and I don't have to be in Public Relations until five,” Kara extolls. The butterflies nesting dormant in her stomach awaken and begin to flutter around as she makes plans to see Lena again. 

“Meet here at one thirty?” Lena bites her lip.

“It's a date!” Kara acknowledges. The butterflies start their descent south as she watches Lena’s lips, her teeth still tugging the bottom between one between them. A sudden heat rushes through her and she excuses herself, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

 

-

“Crushes emerge from the limbic part of the brain, which is the part we share with animals. It controls our basic functions like breathing. Throughout time though, humans have developed a middle brain and a cortex on top,” Dr Blumberg explains in the last few minutes of his lecture. “Our limbic brain just wants dopamine. It wants as much dopamine as it can get because it feels good. Sex provides dopamine, therefore, it simply wants sex with as many sexy people as possible. But since we also have a cortex, we have the ability to decide not to have sex if we so choose, whereas a dog would struggle to make that conscious decision.”

“Does the limbic brain have any connection to addiction?” Kara asks, eager to know more about the science behind what she has been feeling for Lena. 

“It is actually the very center from where addiction stems. That's why sometimes we crave other people as badly as a smoker craves his nicotine.” Before the professor can elaborate any further, the main bell rings and class is dismissed. Unable to chase the question from her mind, Kara approaches him at his desk for further explanation. 

“I was wondering about the presence of dopamine in the brain and I’m just curious to know if romantic attraction is handled the same way,” she implores.

“Romantic attraction is actually centered in the rostromedial prefrontal cortex. It's where we evaluate compatibility upon initial response and make decisions,” the middle aged man tells her. 

“So does that mean we have control over who we're attracted to?” Kara queries. Maybe she can nip her feelings in the bud right away with logic. 

“Not entirely, no, but we do have control over whom we choose to pursue a relationship with. Initial attraction has many other factors such as scent, facial structure, and body symmetry,” he answers. Kara nods in understanding. 

“Thank you, Dr Blumberg,” Kara says. She gives him a polite smile before exiting the lecture hall and making her way back to her dorm to prepare for her interview with Lena. She takes a shower, curls her hair, and even applies a thin coat of lip gloss. Just as she changes into the sunflower dress she'd been saving for today, she hears a knock at the door. Kara sees that it's Alex with her x-ray vision. She calls for her to come in, but stays seated in front of her mirror as she attempts to put on mascara. Alex chuckles when she looks over her younger sister. Kara almost never wears makeup, yet here she sits, frustrated, as she pokes herself in the eye with a mascara wand. Alex takes a seat on Kara’s bright yellow desk to watch the spectacle. 

“You're doing it wrong,” she observes, taking the wand from Kara’s hand and bringing it up to her own lashes. As she demonstrates the correct way to put it on, her mouth forms a little o shape. “You're supposed to flick up with your wrist and open your eyes wide.” She hands it back to Kara, who tries once more and fails.

“Do it for me?” Kara pleads with her bottom lip jutted out. Alex rolls her eyes and climbs down from the desk to help. After applying Kara’s mascara, she pauses for a moment and connects the dots. 

“You don't have class for a couple hours. Why are you getting all made up?” Alex asks. She hasn't seen Kara wear that dress before, and she knows the girl hasn't worn makeup since seventh grade when she sported bright blue lipstick to impress a boy she liked. 

“No reason,” she lies, placing her lead lined glasses on her nose. Alex grills her.

“You're so full of shit. Who are you going to see?” she questions. The short haired brunette picks up Kara’s curling iron from the desk and sets to work on the places Kara missed. She never could reach the back of her head, even with superpowers. 

“No one!” Kara denies, anxious to change the subject. She adjusts her frames once more in a nervous tick. 

“Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I went with you,” Alex sniggers, enjoying the obvious discomfort she's caused. 

“Who says I'm going anywhere at all,” Kara counters, unrelenting. She wants this to go well, and if it doesn't, Alex doesn't need to be involved. She already has enough on her plate to deal with. Taking care of Kara shouldn't be her responsibility.

“Then I guess I'll just stay over here and hang out,” Alex suggests, forever the more stubborn Danvers sister. Kara huffs an exasperated sigh. She is not getting out of this one.

“Fine, I have plans,” Kara relents, checking her watch to see that she has fifteen minutes before she's due at Luthor’s Lattes. 

“With who?” Alex interrogates. Kara groans and glances at her watch again. If Alex keeps this up she'll be late for her first interview with Lena. 

“Lena Luthor. Now can I leave? I want to get there on time,” she asserts, raising her voice in frustration.

“Isn't she Lex Luthor's little sister?” Alex inquires, cool and collected in the face of Kara’s anger. 

“I'm not sure, but it isn't important. I need to go,” Kara snaps, picking up her bag and leaving the dorm room. She’ll text Alex an apology for her outburst later, but right now she needs to see Lena. 

The walk from her dorm to Lena’s coffee shop isn't long, but she is insistent upon bringing flowers. There's a little stand that she passes every day after having coffee, so she finally stops to make a purchase. She asks the florist for something that represents new beginnings, and is handed a bouquet of white plumerias. As she makes her way down the busy market street to the café, she can't help but notice the birds chirping a tune that sounds like the grand symphony. The sun shines a little brighter today and there's a spring in her step. 

The bell on the door chimes as Kara enters, disregarding the ‘CLOSED’ sign. Of course Lena would leave it unlocked for her. “Kara Danvers,” a low, smooth voice drawls. Lena smiles at her from Kara’s usual table, two cups of dark roast already poured with just the right amount of cream and sugar in each. Her hair is down today. The dark waves frame her face in calculated chaos. Kara matches her grin and walks over to her. She takes a seat, eyes twinkling when she meets Lena’s gaze. “These are for you,” Kara says as she hands Lena the flowers then takes a sip of her coffee, moaning at the richness. Lena really is a great barista. 

“You didn't have to get me these,” Lena exclaims, shocked that Kara would even think of doing something so nice for her, much less guess her favorite flower. It's then, when Kara looks at her with such gentleness, that every feeling of pain Lena has ever experienced drifts out of her heart. She feels something new bubbling up in her chest, gratitude maybe, and adjusts her expression back to blankness. She doesn't want to scare Kara off by being too emotional. 

Kara just shrugs at her statement, pulling out her notebook and tape recorder with a slight blush. She hopes she didn't overstep. Lena is looking at her with such intensity again that she feels like she's going to combust. Struggling for words, she manages to stutter something about starting the interview. When Lena touches her arm and asks her what the piece is about though, she can't form a coherent sentence. She hadn't planned what to ask her, or even what the topic of the piece would be. The whole interview is just an excuse to spend more time with Lena. 

It feels like hours that they sit in silence. Lena doesn't press her, just removes her hand from Kara's forearm to pick up her mug and take a sip. As Kara processes her predicament, she realizes she'll just have to make up the questions as they talk. 

Kara doesn't choose to say the first thing that comes to mind, but before she can help it she's asking Lena where she grew up. “Very heart of Dublin, Ireland” Lena answers, “In a neighborhood called City Centre.” Kara writes down the name. 

“So how did your family end up in the states?” Kara questions, eager to learn more. 

“Well after dad died, mother decided to take L Corp overseas. Her reasoning was that there's better investments here, but my brother, Lex, thought she needed a change of scenery.” Kara tilts her head, waiting for Lena to go on. When she doesn't, Kara takes the lead with another question.

“And how did you become involved in the family business?” 

“Well after my brother went to prison for a xenophobic attack on Superman, mother was going to shut it all down, but I wanted to save it. She gave me a year to manage the chain of Luthor's Lattes to assess whether I'm actually capable of taking over the whole company one day. This is my one chance to do something right in her eyes.” Lena says. She doesn't even realize her hand is shaking until she spills coffee on her blouse. Kara is awestruck, wishing there were something she could do to lift Lena’s burden. She settles for handing her a napkin. Lena smiles, appreciation for the small gesture glowing in her misty eyes. She didn't plan on opening up like that, but something about just Kara makes her feel safe. “Thanks,” she croaks, voice breaking. They both know she doesn't mean for the napkin.

“Lena,” Kara whispers after she turns off the tape recorder, “Can I give you a hug?” Lena doesn't respond verbally, just nods her head. Kara gets up to move around to Lena’s side of the table. She sits down next to her and puts her arms around Lena’s torso. Kara rubs circles on the her back. “Shh. It's okay,” Kara comforts, holding her close. She feels Lena’s heart rate begin to slow but doesn't loosen her grip just yet. Instead, she brings her hand to the back of Lena’s head, and pets her hair to soothe her. Kara doesn't comment on the slickness of tears falling against her neck, where Lena’s face is buried. Kara would rather have Lena cry onto her than a pillow all alone like she did when she first got to Earth. Pulling out of the embrace earlier than she'd like to in shame, Lena scoots over to put some distance between them. Her body language becomes closed off as she crosses her arms and looks away. Her voice is ice cold when she speaks. 

“I’d prefer if we ended the interview now,” she states. Kara hears the professionalism with which she says the words, but knows from intuition that Lena isn't ready for her to go.

“Yes of course. You, um, stained your blouse though. Would you like to borrow my jacket?” Kara offers, changing the subject. Lena nods, grateful for the distraction. Kara shrugs herself out of the soft cotton fabric and hands it to Lena, who slips it on right away. Kara thinks her brown button up cardigan looks nice over Lena’s light blue, silk top. It even matches the hue of the tight khaki pants she’s wearing. When Lena stands to clear the table, Kara can't help but appreciate just how tight they are. Scolding herself internally, she looks away. “So I guess I’ll be heading out then,” Kara declares with slight awkwardness. She motions to the door with a finger guns, not helping the tense situation. Lena stares at her feet, at a loss for words for the first time that afternoon. Kara stands and places a loving hand on Lena’s shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze before she turns to leave. Lena manages to look at her. She sees something so raw and real in Kara's eyes, like maybe she has suffered loss too. Lena doesn't exhale until the bell signaling Kara's exit chimes out through the shop.  
-

Lena didn't tell Kara that she has trouble sleeping. She never mentioned her post traumatic stress disorder or her abandonment issues. They're not Kara’s burdens to bear. So Lena lies awake that Wednesday night, clutching Kara’s jacket to her chest. She thinks of reaching out to Lex, but decides against it. He isn't the same mild mannered boy she grew up with anymore. He's a murderer who's locked up for a reason. She has no one to turn to. She's alone. 

There's nothing Lena hates more than loneliness, and yet, she pushes everyone away. Breaking down in front of Kara today was a mistake. She never should've sat down to chat with her in the first place. Kara is too good, too pure, for her to corrupt. Lena refuses to risk hurting her. She’ll return the jacket tomorrow then leave her be. Until then, though, she inhales Kara’s sweet scent as she presses the clothing to her face. It smells like a summer flower in full bloom. It conjures images of her real mum, Joana, who died when she was four. Joana was warm and kind. She loved Lena in a way no one else ever has nor ever will. 

Lena still blames herself for her mother’s death. She should've called 911 when Joana passed out. She shouldn't have just kneeled beside her and cried for her to wake up. She should've known. 

The second Lena Luthor closes her eyes tonight she sees her mum’s body lying cold on the floor of their home. She hears the sirens and the paramedics anxious whispers. She remembers the social worker’s name for the first time in years, Karen Davenport. Lena sniffles, choking on her sobs. This is her reality though, and she has to face it. Nobody is going to stay. It's better for her to let go of Kara now before she grows too attached. It will hurt less for both of them in the long run. She turns over in bed and wills sleep to take her. It doesn't. 

Lena relives that day over and over until the sun rises. She takes deep breaths and practices her grounding techniques that she learned in therapy, but it isn't until she climbs out of bed for her morning cup of coffee that her mind turns off. She's dissociates, following a mundane morning routine without giving it any thought. After coffee she steps into the shower, then dresses in her high end work clothes with Kara’s sweater on top. It's much too hot outside to be wearing outerwear of any kind, but the garment provides her some comfort. She applies a full face of makeup to hide any signs of crying and straightens her hair. Stepping out of her penthouse apartment and taking the elevator down to her Porsche in the parking garage, she regains enough cognitive ability to pull out her phone with the intention of texting Kara. She just wants to say that she'll be returning the sweater today, but realizes she doesn't even have the girl’s phone number. It's better this way, she reminds herself. 

The drive to work is pleasant, even in her sleep deprived state. Paying careful attention to the road keeps her awake and distracted. She passes a small girl and her dad selling homemade bracelets on the side of a busy street and stops to buy one. They're sitting on milk cartons with a big backpack behind them. The man’s hat sits empty in front of them save a few quarters. Lena places a hundred dollar bill down and thanks the girl for her new piece of jewelry. The father tries to give the money back to her but Lena is already climbing inside her car. She flashes the girl a wide toothed grin and drives off. 

When she pulls into the parking lot of Luthor's Lattes a few minutes later, she is met with a cheery Kara Danvers waiting by the door. Lena takes her time exiting the vehicle and walking to the entryway of the shop. When she gets there, she is met with a bone crushing hug from the blonde girl. Startled, she pulls back and examines Kara with an eyebrow raised in inquisition.

“Oh my God, Lena, I'm so sorry! I forgot to ask if I could hug you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!” Kara squeaks, scared she may have crossed a line.

“Kara, I'm not upset that you hugged me. I just didn't expect it. Why are you here?” Lena says, unlocking the door to her café.

Following her inside, Kara begins to ramble, “It's just that you seemed upset last night. I didn't know if you were okay, so I came to check on you.” Lena holds back an assuring response, opting rather for a cold and bitter set of words.

“You shouldn't have come,” Lena quips. She takes off Kara's jacket and gives it back to her. Kara sets it on the bar. “I want you to leave.”

“What's going on? I don't understand,” Kara frets, “Did I do something wrong?” She adjusts her glasses and plays with the tip of her ponytail. Lena thrusts the sweater into Kara’s hands before disappearing into the back room. When she reemerges, Kara is still there, staring at her. 

“Please just go. I can't do this right now,” Lena utters. To shield the tears forming in her eyes, she turns her back to Kara under the guise of cleaning a coffee pot. Kara leaves without the jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, it's jacq! thank you for reading my fanfic. this is my first supercorp story so please leave me comments on what you think of it.

Kara walks home alone, hurt and confused as to why Lena would push her away. She wants to call Alex, but doesn't want to face her after getting so upset yesterday. It's embarrassing how quick she got attached to the barista. She reminds herself they are just acquaintances, and Lena doesn’t owe her anything. Kara just wishes she could’ve had a chance to get to know her better. She wonders what she did to cause Lena to retreat. 

Kara passes the dorms and wanders around without a destination. She finds herself downtown with an hour before she needs to be at Catco. Maybe going in early will take her mind off things. She enters the building through the front, wishing she could just fly up to the 40th floor. Kara hasn’t used her powers since she first arrived on this planet seven years ago. At thirteen, it was the best thing to come of relocating to Earth. Though it couldn’t ease the ache of losing her entire world, it made her feel special. Now it just feels like another liability. She has to be careful with everyone and everything. Humans are fragile creatures living in a world of glass. 

A rush of confidence overtakes her as she walks from the elevator to the newsroom. Maybe it's a side effect of Cat Grant’s presence, or the level of fervent energy radiating off of young journalists typing their stories. Whatever it is, Kara is delighted to be a part of it. She sits down at her desk to begin writing an article on young entrepreneurs, and finds her mind gravitating back to Lena. The interview was a front, but that doesn't mean she can't put something together with the information she found out. She can submit it to James, a senior employee, to publish in his economic column. She's so invested in her writing that it takes her a moment to realize someone is calling her name, even with super hearing. Granted, the woman does call her Kiera.

“Kiera!” the multimedia queen exasperates again, stomping to her desk. Kara jumps at the confrontation.

“Yes, Ms Grant?” she asks. Cat looks over Kara in annoyance as she begins to apologize. Her cheeks are burning crimson.

“Venti triple shot skinny caramel latte with soy milk and no foam,” Cat spits, handing Kara the company credit card. “I want it from that new place, Luthor's Lattes, uptown. Here are the keys to my Cadillac. Scratch it and you're fired.” 

“But, Ms. Grant...” she trails off as Cat closes the door to her office with a loud clang. “I don't even work here.”

Kara makes her way through the city rather slow, hesitant about seeing Lena so soon after being turned away just hours ago. When she finally pulls into a spot in the parking lot of Lena’s coffee shop, she takes a minute to mentally prepare. She pulls herself together and goes into the café. Lena looks tired today. Her black hair is tied her usual low ponytail, but there is no gleam in her emerald eyes. Even though she covered her dark circles with makeup, Kara can tell she's exhausted. 

Because there's no line, Kara is forced to approach Lena, who's standing behind the ‘order to go’ counter. She meets her eyes with a timid smile. “I'm not trying to invade your space. It's just that my boss wanted coffee from here. I'm sorry,” Kara rambles. Lena’s hardened demeanor falters, and when Kara looks into her eyes, she sees regret. Lena wants to apologize for shutting her out. She wants to explain her reasons and let Kara back in, but she can’t. Lena adapts a formal tone to serve the customer before her because that’s all that Kara can be. She asks for a name for the order then sets to work brewing the latte for Kara’s boss. Just as she finishes the drink, Kara approaches her again. Lena sees the crinkle form between Kara’s eyebrows and worries that she might bring up what happened that morning. Lena looks back at her with nonchalance painted over her features. “Thank you for the coffee.” 

-

The next few days are busy for both of them. Kara tags along on a reporting job with James on Friday where she gets the chance to talk to him about her article. He agrees to look over it and consider putting it in his column, with Cat Grant’s approval of course. It’s approved and published by Monday morning. Tuesday, Lena has an investors meeting with a representative from Catco who explains that the media company is interested in holding shares in Luthor Corp.

“Sounds more like a get rich plan for Catco. You are aware, Jeremy, of my family’s wealth. Luthor Corp will only flourish more in the next few years when I take on the role of full time CEO, and I think your company just wants to come along for the ride,” Lena retorts.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Ms Luthor, but with the recent imprisonment of your brother, your business deals, and therefore profits, have decreased significantly. This is an opportunity to get the public back on your side with good press from our journalists,” the man appeals.

“I'll accept your offer on one condition,” Lena agrees.

“Name your price,” he counters.

“Kara Danvers. I want her promoted from intern to employee. She will have flexible hours to work around her classes and a full salary with benefits,” Lena announces.

“Consider it done,” he concurs. Their meeting draws to a close after making specific arrangements for shareholding, and Lena steps into the Catco elevator to return to Luthor Corp. Just as the doors begin to close, a flustered intern calls for her to hold them. Rushing into the elevator, out of breath and red faced, Kara’s jaw, along with her handful of papers, drops to the floor. Lena picks up the fallen documents and hands them back to Kara. When their hands brush in the exchange, Kara pulls away at a faster than human speed. She holds the files to her chest and looks straight ahead, prepared to endure the awkward silence for as long as she has to. She never thought Lena would be the one to break it. 

“Where you headed?” she asks with an air of casualty. Kara stumbles on her words before producing her answer. 

“Cat Grant’s office. She called for me and said to bring my latest article,” Kara squeaks. The poor girl seems like she's on the verge of an anxiety attack. 

“The piece about young entrepreneurs? It was good. She probably just wants to congratulate you,” Lena comments, playing dumb to the fact that she just negotiated a promotion for the young journalist. Kara smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. Lena had been avoiding Kara for this reason. Seeing her upset dissolves all of Lena’s self control. Her walls crumble and she starts to speak, but the elevator doors open and Kara is stepping out. “Kara,” she calls after her, abandoning the elevator as it starts it’s descent without her. 

Halfway down the hallway, Kara turns around. She stands there for a moment as Lena works up the courage to say what has been on the tip of her tongue for days. She steps closer to Kara and reaches out to hold her hand. Kara flinches away. “I’m sorry,” Lena whispers. Kara studies her face, looking for any signs of insincerity but coming up short. “I shouldn't have pushed you away.”

“No, you shouldn't have.” Kara agrees, keeping her distance. She stares at Lena, waiting for her to continue.

“There’s no excuse for what I did, but at least let me tell you why. You deserve to know,” Lena says. Kara nods but doesn't say anything, so Lena fills the gap with a proposition. “Lunch tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Kara accepts. “I'll text you”

“I actually don't think we've exchanged numbers,” Lena reminds. An awkward silence passes over them as Kara realizes this and pulls out her phone. They swap and Lena smiles as she watches Kara place a pink heart emoji by her name in Lena’s phone. “I'll hear from you later then?” 

“Absolutely,” Kara confirms. Lena says goodbye and Kara can't help but appreciate her pencil skirt as she walks away. She chews on her bottom lip as she turns to make her way down the hall to Mrs. Grant’s office. She looks back once more and Lena catches her eye just before the elevator doors close in front of her. 

Cat Grant doesn't have time to waste. The second Kiera enters her office, she tells her to sit down and listen. “Let's make this quick. Someone with a great deal of influence has negotiated you a position in Catco as a part time journalist. You will get flexible hours, benefits, and vacation time as well as college credit. You start tomorrow,” Cat proposes in one breath. 

“Wait, Ms Grant, who would do that for me?” Kara stutters in disbelief. 

“I'm afraid I can't say. They insisted on staying anonymous,” Cat smirks.

She thanks for Cat then immediately calls her sister on the way out of the office. When Alex picks up on the third ring, she's met with a very worked up Kara on the line. “I have really good news but also lots of questions.”

“Start with the news,” Alex prompts.

“So I just got promoted to a paid journalist job at Catco, but Mrs. Grant said some influential mystery person negotiated it for me. Who even has the power to do that?” 

“It could've been James Olsen. He's pretty famous for being pals with your cousin, and he is is totally obsessed with you,” Alex suggests

“You think it was James?” Kara asks, “I didn't even know he liked me like that.”

“You never know when someone likes you, Kara,” Alex teases, “Remember when Winn admitted his crush? You had no idea.”

Kara is quiet for a moment as she thinks back on her romantic history. She had been oblivious to Winn liking her for three years, and, according to Alex, the guy at Noonan’s is in love with her too. A female friend of Kara’s from high school had even admitted to having a feelings for her. Perplexed now, Kara tries to think of what James might be like as a romantic partner. Alex pulls her out of her daydreams. “Kara? What are you thinking about?”

“I don't know. Maybe I should give James a chance,” she answers. They have become such good friends through work and he has always been so supportive of her. 

“Only if that's what you want,” Alex reminds. Kara thanks her sister for the talk and ends the call to send James a message. They make plans for dinner together tonight. 

When Kara texts Lena for the first time that evening, it isn't to set up lunch the next day. It's to send her two pictures of her in different outfits and ask which one looks better for her date with James. Before Lena opens the text, she's excited to hear from Kara so soon. When she reads the contents of the message, however, her heart sinks. She should’ve seen it coming. 

Lena’s lower lip trembles when she opens the photos attached to the message. The first one is of Kara in a teasing wine coloured dress that contours to her body in all the right places. The two halter straps start low, showing off a fair amount of cleavage, and meet high behind her neck. Her blonde hair is straightened to perfection but she hasn’t applied any makeup. Lena’s throat goes dry when she opens the second photo. Kara is leaning against the mirror with her hand shoved deep in the front pocket of her tight slacks. A menswear jacket is draped over her shoulders, and she is wearing silver cufflinks on her white button up. The things she’d let Kara do to her looking like that. She pulls her mind from the gutter. She can’t fantasize about her only friend in National City, especially considering this friend is straight. She types out a response on impulse and sends it, ignoring her conscience.

lena luthor: You look hot in both, but I will always prefer a lady in a suit.

Kara spills diet coke all over her red dress as she reaches across her dresser to read Lena’s text. Instead of cleaning it off, Kara begins to type, and Lena grins at the little grey bubble appearing on her screen.

kara damnvers: so what i’m getting is that you prefer ladies ;p

Lena, who’s sitting alone in her bed, blushes and pulls the covers up over her face. She clutches her phone in her hand, staring at the screen in disbelief. If anyone else had commented on her sexuality so blatantly, she would’ve told them it’s none of their damn business. She just can’t bring herself to snap at Kara again though. She types something neutral, but deletes it when her insecurity gets the best of her. Instead, Lena asks the blunt question that’s been hovering in the back of her mind. 

lena luthor: Yes, I do. That’s not a problem for you is it?

kara damnvers: omg no!! i only asked bc i’ve been having some confusing feelings lately and thought maybe you could help. 

lena luthor: Confusing feelings about James Olsen?

kara damnvers: not exactly… can we talk about it tomorrow?

lena luthor: I’ll make a reservation for the restaurant now.

Kara beams as changes into her pantsuit, pulls her hair up into a high ponytail, and places her glasses on the bridge of her nose. James knocks on her door with roses at eight, and she really is touched by how charming he is. She thanks him with a chaste kiss to the cheek. Maybe she could fall for him with time. 

He takes her to a nice restaurant, although she can't help but think Lena would choose something better. The music that plays bothers her hypersensitive ears, and the wine is much too acidic. They make light conversation, joking about their boss, Ms Grant. James tells her of his dreams of becoming the head of journalism at Catco and replacing Snapper Carr. She tells him her dream of writing investigative journalism articles full time to expose corrupt government officials. Talking about work is easy, at least until she thanks him for getting her the promotion. 

“Kara, I had nothing to do with that. All I did was publish your article about Lena Luthor,” James admits. When he mentions Lena’s name, she comes to a realization. Lena was at Catco the day she got called into Cat’s office. Lena comes from a wealthy, influential family. Kara is pulled from her reminiscence when James coughs. 

“I bet it was Lena then,” Kara muses with an absent mind.

“Are you guys friends?” James inquires. The question throws her off guard. 

“I’m not sure. We talk sometimes and she let me interview her,” Kara reasons, wondering to herself what Lena might consider their relationship to be. She just can’t figure the other woman out. One second Lena’s flirting with Kara, and the next she’s pushing her away. Sometimes she’s all business, and other times she’s all fun. Kara just can’t pin her down. “I’m worried about her, James,” Kara divulges in a small voice. He asks why, but she just shakes her head. It’s not her business to share. He tells her to be there for her, and she makes her mind up right now that she can’t pursue Lena in the way she’d like to. Lena needs a friend right now, so that’s what she’ll be. 

It’s near ten when James drives her home. She lets him kiss her goodnight at the door but doesn’t invite him in. After throwing on some sweat pants, she takes refuge in her bed for the night. Sleep comes easy in her exhausted state. Lena lies awake just miles away. Around four in the morning when Lena finally gets some sleep, Kara wakes, startled from her vivid dream. To calm her nerves, she makes herself a cup of chamomile tea and sits down at her desk to write. She knows she can’t focus on a news story right now, so she delves deep into her emotions and paints the screen with them. She falls into a steady rhythm, writing poetry in Kryptonese about Lena, pretending it’s for James. After a bit of unstructured free write poems, she decides to try and make sense of the confusing images she saw while asleep. Kara describes what she saw. She depicts watching her planet explode into a thousand tiny little pieces before the impact knocked her ship off course. It all becomes too much, and she closes her laptop. 

Sighing, Kara checks the time and realizes Alex will be up for her morning run pretty soon. She calls and asks her to come over when she’s done. Alex responds and shows up in an hour, sweaty from the exercise as Kara assumed she would be. What Kara doesn’t expect, is for Alex to have a friend with her. She introduces the tiny senior as Maggie Sawyer. Kara learns that she shares Alex’s love for sports, science, and deadly weapons. The three of them cram into Kara’s small, single dorm room for breakfast. There isn’t room for a table, so they sit on the couch with their eggs and coffee. They turn on the television for background noise, but Kara just wants to talk to her sister. Too shy to start the conversation with a stranger there, she waits for Alex to ask why she called her to come over. When Alex does, it takes her longer than usual to pry the answer from Kara’s sealed lips. 

 

“I went on that date with James last night,” Kara starts. Maggie lowers the volume on the television, and they both look at her with curious stares. Alex grills her for details, but she just says she had an alright time. “It was okay. He’s a really good guy.”

“But you aren’t as into him as he is into you?” Maggie supplies, sipping scotch from her coffee cup. Kara nods her head. Alex tells her not to force it, but Kara knows she has to. Any distraction from Lena, any escape, is worth it. She’ll just have to be careful not to hurt James in the process. 

“I feel so bad though. He kissed me and I felt nothing,” she sighs.

“Kara, you are not obligated to reciprocate his feelings under any circumstances. You need to stop dating guys just because they like you,” Alex states, a firm undertone present in her voice. “Have you ever actually gone after someone you’re into instead of waiting for them to come to you?” 

“No, Alex. I never make the first move.” Kara retorts.

“Well maybe if you did you’d have better choices,” Alex teases, though somewhat serious. 

“Maybe you just aren’t into guys,” Maggie suggests. Kara’s grip on her mug tightens until the ceramic cracks under her super strength. Her face flushes red and she struggles to breathe. Alex picks up the broken mug, then pulls Kara into a tight hug. 

“Shhh. Hey, Kara, listen to me. I still love you. Nothing changes between us, okay?” Alex breathes, rubbing circles on her little sister’s back to help her relax. Kara pulls out of her embrace, still hyperventilating a little bit. 

“I’m not gay!” Kara shouts. “I just haven’t found the right guy yet.”

“That’s what I told myself the first couple years too.” Maggie smirks. Alex slaps at her forearm, glaring at her to shut up. Raising her hands in surrender, Maggie apologizes and says she may have read her wrong. “I thought Alex was gay too when we first started hanging out a few weeks ago,” she mentions, hoping it will lighten the mood. Alex turns even redder than her fair complexioned sister. She excuses herself, dragging her mouthy friend along with her. 

Kara closes the door and sinks into her mattress. She has class in an hour, then lunch with Lena right after. Embarrassed and ashamed, she buries her face in her pillow. It takes her fifteen minutes to coax herself back out of bed. She gets ready slow, dreading her plans. Kara thinks about what Maggie said. The girl had no business calling her out like that, even if there was some truth in her statement. 

Kara’s World Literature class goes by too fast. She collects her books and leaves the lecture hall without haste. Lena sends her a confirmation text that she can’t help but smile at before texting back that she’s on her way. It seems like every time she sees Lena, her conscience and impulsive nature go to war. When she arrives at Luthor’s Lattes, Lena is already waiting out front for her in a porsche. Kara’s eyes go wide, not because of the vehicle, but due to the gorgeous woman getting out of it and walking towards her. Lena gives her a quick hug, then opens the passenger side door for her. Kara is enamored, looking over at the dark haired woman in awe as she pulls away from the curb. She admires her silhouette, the soft curve of her lips coated in red, and the sleek bun she’s pulled her hair into. Kara is in the middle of appreciating Lena’s low cut tank and flannel when Lena looks over at her, waiting for the answer to a question Kara didn’t even hear her ask. She seems to understand as a smirk crosses her face and she repeats herself. “Chī has the best potstickers in California, and the best Maotai if you want to get ossified.” Kara looks at her with curiosity. “Close your mouth darling, you’ll catch flies.”

Kara just gapes at her in astonishment. “I don’t know what ossified means,” she says.

“It’s just irish slang that means drunk,” Lena comments, floored by Kara’s innocence. She continues to drive in silence until Kara speaks again. 

“I don’t have another class today,” Kara mentions. Lena grins and shoots her a mischievous look. “So if you want to get ossified… I’m down.” 

Lena drives a little faster and grips the steering wheel a little tighter. She never thought she’d be getting drunk with Kara Danvers of all people. When they arrive, Lena gets the door. They both order potstickers, and Kara tells her they’re her favorite food. After a few drinks, Kara feels comfortable enough to talk about what she couldn't with her sister. 

“Lena,” she slurs, “I like girls” 

“Really?” Lena surmised with sarcasm, “I wouldn't have guessed”

“But I feel guilty! I'm not supposed to be gay. I’m not supposed to like her,” Kara exclaims, clearly conflicted. 

“Kara, who do you like?” Lena asks, careful not to sound too invested.

“I can't tell you her name, but she's so beautiful! She always smells like pineapple and roses!” Kara gushes. She rests her head on her palm, looking at Lena with an obvious fondness. She feels a sudden rush of heat overtake her and a redness claim her cheeks. Lena raises her eyebrows in inquisition. “But I don't think she likes me… like that,” Kara mumbles. 

“How do you know?” Lena asks with genuine interest.

“Because she doesn't trust me. She won't open up,” stammers, tears threatening to spill. It's then that Lena knows. She knows she has to tell Kara the truth.

“I have trust issues too, you know? Like her. I don't tell people about my problems because I'm scared they'll leave. I'm scared they'll abandon me like my brother did,” Lena confides with the help of the alcohol. 

“I'm scared too,” Kara laments, wiping at her eyes in the middle of the restaurant. “We should probably go.”

“I’ll have my driver pick us up,” Lena decrees. Kara laughs at her, amused by the fact that Lena even has a driver. Lena tells her to stop being mean, but Kara just laughs even harder, a tell tale sign of her inebriation. “Do you want him to drop you at your place or mine?”

Kara tries hard to think. She knows that she shouldn't go to Lena’s place with this much alcohol in her system. She's bound to do something impulsive. But instead of following her better judgement, she tells Lena that she’d like to stay with her until she's sober, because Lena makes her feel safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry i didn't update last week. my life has been crazy busy lately but i'm still trying to find time to write. i hope you all like the new chapter!

When Lena climbs into the back of the Lincoln, she doesn’t expect Kara to choose the middle seat right beside her. Kara rests her head on Lena’s chest and wraps her arms tight around her waist. Lena, perplexed at the physical contact, places her arms over Kara’s shoulders. It feels unnatural, foreign even, to her, but she stays put where she is. Kara drifts off during the short ride to Lena’s apartment, snuggling close in her unconscious state. When they arrive, Lena doesn’t know how to notify Kara that they’ve made it without waking her up, so she she just threads her fingers through her hair. Warren, Lena’s driver, opens the door for them with a warm smile, looking over their intertwined bodies. “Well this reminds me of back when Lucille and I would ride around in my buddy Ronnie’s car when we were young,” he says.

“How is Lucille?” Lena asks the old man. She listens as Warren raves about his wife, and pats Kara’s back to rouse her from sleep. When Kara lifts her head with a drunken smile, Lena tucks away a strand of blonde hair that’s settled just between her eyes. Lena, who can usually handle her liquor, has to take Warren’s hand as she steps out of the car. Kara takes Lena’s other hand and they stumble into the building together. Warren offers to escort them to Lena’s floor, but they decide they can handle it on their own. Their poor judgement results in Kara sitting on the floor of Lena’s private elevator, laughing hysterically as they start their ascent to the penthouse. Lena tries to help Kara up, but ends up falling on top of her. They lie there a moment, giggling over everything and nothing. “I can’t believe I let you order me so many mixed drinks!” Lena exclaims, now letting her full weight settle on Kara, who doesn’t seem bothered by it. 

“I bet if I were wearing a suit you would’ve had some more,” Kara dares. Lena throws her head back laughing. A ding signals that they’ve reached Lena’s home, and when the doors open before them, Kara’s eyes go wide in amazement. “You live here?” she gasps. 

“Yes, I’m sorry it’s a mess. I don’t have company often,” Lena apologizes, moving off of Kara to invite her in. Kara gets up and wanders into the living room, staggering somewhat but catching herself on expensive leather furniture. There’s vacuum lines in the carpet, and each piece of art decorating the walls looks like it costs more than all of Kara’s student loan debt combined. The “mess” Lena is referring to, is cleared away when she picks up Kara’s tan sweater off the recliner and an empty wine glass from the coffee table. She leaves the sweater, but walks into the kitchen to place the glass in the sink. She returns with two cups of water, and they sit facing each other on opposite sides of Lena’s couch. 

“So why did you push me away?” Kara asks without filter. Lena chokes on her drink

“Well, if we're getting right down to it, I was afraid,” Lena confesses, pulling at her sleeve. 

“Afraid of what?” Kara presses. Lena takes a deep breath and looks away.

“Getting too attached to you,” she reveals. 

“Lena, I'm not going anywhere,” Kara assures her, reaching out to touch the other woman’s knee. Lena jerks away out of habit and hugs her knees to her chest to hide her vulnerability. Kara wants to comfort her. She wants to hold her close until Lena's rapid heartbeat matches her own slow and steady rhythm, but she knows all she can do is tell her that she won't leave. Lena nods like she's trying hard to believe it.

“No one else has ever really stuck around,” Lena swallows a sob, “So it means a lot.”

“It was really brave of you to open up to me,” Kara acknowledges. Lena opens her mouth to reject the compliment, but the sincere look in Kara’s eyes causes her to smile instead. 

“We spent so long drinking at the restaurant it's nearly time for dinner. Do you want to stay for a while and order in?” Lena proposes on a whim. She'll say anything right now to spend more time with Kara. 

“I’d like that a lot,” Kara affirms. They go through various take out menus before Lena gives in and lets Kara order Chinese food even though it's what they had for lunch. They put on a movie but end up muting it to talk. Just as they're discussing the loopholes in the science fiction film, the food arrives. Kara eats a good three quarters of it with the excuse that it will help sober her up. They lose track of time until nearly ten at night when Kara remembers she has class tomorrow. Lena offers to drive her home, but Kara points out that her Porsche is still at the restaurant. 

“Well unfortunately National City has a high crime rate and no superhero, so it's really not safe for you to walk,” Lena comments. “I can call Warren if you'd like.” Kara considers her options. She could walk and make Lena worry, or she could wake up an old man to work overtime. Neither choice sounds very good.

“Would it be okay if I just crashed on the couch until morning?” Kara asks, hesitation coating every word. Lena’s smile brightens a thousand watts at the idea. She ensures Kara that it's more than okay, then goes to her room to retrieve a blanket and pillow. When Lena returns, Kara is already sprawled out on the sofa fast asleep. She drapes the blanket over her, but stops herself from kissing Kara's forehead. Lena doesn't understand the strange urge. She's seen the display of affection in media, but never experienced it herself. Though she hasn't had a close friend before, it seems like something reserved for a more intimate type of bond. Lena takes a moment to look over Kara's sleeping form. She is a masterpiece, and Lena has always been intrigued by art. 

-

It seems like Lena has just lied down when the morning sun shines through her bedroom window. She peels herself out of bed and makes her way into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she sleep walks to the kitchen to find a cheery Kara Danvers pouring two cups of coffee. She takes hers with a grin. She opens her eyes just enough to look over her new friend. Kara is wearing an off white camisole and the same khakis she wore the day before. Her yellow sweater sits discarded on the sofa. Lena’s gaze falls over Kara’s chest. With a sharp intake of breath, she redirects it to the marble countertop. Kara notices but doesn’t say anything. She likes the way Lena was looking at her. 

“Did you want breakfast before you go to class?” Lena asks, opening the fridge to take stock of her ingredients. Kara glances at the clock and nods her head. They cook together in a comfortable silence, and Lena realizes Kara has no idea what she's doing. With a smirk, she asks her to scramble the eggs. When Kara picks up a spoon and starts scooping the yokes, Lena stops her. Her laugh rings out through the apartment as she takes the spoon from Kara’s hands and replaces it with a spatula. Kara swats at her with the kitchen utensil. “Foul play!” Lena calls out, her Irish accent strong. She grabs a beater and challenges Kara to a fair duel, which Kara wins with the help of her superhuman reflexes. Lena falls to the ground in a dramatic reaction. Kara straddles Lena on the kitchen floor and holds the spatula to her throat. 

“Say I'm the winner,” Kara bosses. Lena shakes her head. “Say. I. Won.” she insists, tickling Lena’s sides until she relents. 

“Kara Danvers, you have defeated me.” Lena articulates. With a proud grin, Kara helps her up. Lena finishes making breakfast while Kara sits on the counter eating fruit. Every now and then she catches Kara looking at her with a strange expression, almost like endearment. “I was taught it's rude to stare,” Lena teases her. Still getting used to Lena's dry humour, Kara laughs but flushes red. 

Lena piles eggs, bacon, and french toast onto plates for both of them, and Kara refills their coffee cups. They sit down in Lena’s grand dining room overlooking the city. The long table is meant for dinner parties with lots of guests, but they sit together at one end. Kara moans when she takes her first bite. “Mhm, Lena. Where did you learn to cook like that?” she asks.

Lena just shrugs and mumbles, “Culinary lessons.” Kara shakes her head. Lena is an ever changing enigma. She brings different parts of herself to the surface then submerges them again before anyone can learn too much. Her air of mystery keeps Kara wanting more. 

Kara is just on the verge of asking about her childhood when Lena’s phone rings. Seeing that it’s her mother, Lena lets it ring. Kara frowns. “Why didn’t you answer?” she asks her. Lena ignores the question, opting to take a long sip of coffee instead. Kara shrugs it off, ready to move on to a more comfortable topic when Lena sets her phone face up on the table. She hits the speaker icon, and the silence in the room is replaced by her mother’s harsh tone.

“I know you’re dodging my calls, Lena. I’d like to believe you at least have enough common sense to listen to the messages I leave. Anyway, I'm coming to stay with you for a few days in National City,” Lillian announces in a voicemail. Lena pauses the message and rubs her temple to soothe the budding headache. Kara goes silent, unsure how to react to the news. 

Lena's is tempted to push Kara away again, but she knows she'd never get her back if she did that now. Instead, Lena fights her instincts. She approaches Kara for a hug. Kara wraps her arms tight around Lena's body as she begins to cry. “I'm sorry I’m always breaking down on you.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Kara assures her. After holding her for a minute, she pulls back but places her hands on both sides of Lena’s face. Looking in Lena’s eyes, Kara is reminded once again of how quickly she has developed feelings for her. She pushes that thought away for now. “What do you need to get ready for her visit?”

“A significant other,” Lena sighs. Kara’s eyes widen in curiosity. Lena takes Kara’s hand from her cheek to interlace their fingers. “Would you do me the honor of being my fake girlfriend tomorrow night?”

Kara’s breath hitches at the proposal. She knows it’s not real, but her heart races at the idea of even pretending to date Lena. She nods her head, imagining all the things they could do together as a couple, real or fake. “Anything to help a friend,” Kara vows, “Especially after what you did for me.”

Lena studies her a moment then chuckles, “I assume Cat Grant told you.”

“No, I figured it out myself,” Kara boasts. Lena raises her eyebrows. “With a little help from James Olsen.” 

“How was your night with him?” Lena asks, lips curling up at the corners as she imagines Kara and James talking about her during their date. Kara fidgets with her glasses and mumbles something that Lena can’t quite decipher. “What was that?” 

“It was okay,” Kara murmurs a bit louder. Lena knits her brows together in mock confusion so Kara will tell her more. “He kissed me,” Kara admits, searching Lena’s face for any signs of jealousy. She finds what she’s looking for in Lena’s narrowed eyes. They survey Kara with extreme focus. 

“That all?” Lena ventures, keeping her cool. Kara blinks a few times and adjusts the strap of her tank top. 

“Just okay,” Kara croaks out. Her voice cracks in the middle of her sentence, but Lena doesn’t call her on it. They sit in silence for a moment before Kara springs up from the table with the excuse of being late for class. She refuses a ride from Warren, preferring to take a walk in the fresh air.   
Just as Kara reaches the door, Lena calls out, “See you at dinner tonight, babe.” Kara’s lips tremble as she presses them together in a firm line. Lena’s teasing will be the death of her. 

After Kara’s departure, Lena calls her employee, Jess, and tells her to go ahead and open the coffee shop. She lets her know she’s running a little late but will be there. After she hangs up, Lena lays out her clothes then gets in the shower. She replays everything that happened with Kara that morning in her mind. Her soapy fingers grip her hair a little too hard when she thinks about Kara straddling her in the kitchen. She remembers the way Kara’s chest heaved as she caught her breath. Lena imagines what might have happened had she put her hands on Kara’s hips like she wanted to. Realizing the intensity of her thoughts, she shuts off the hot water and turns on the cold. 

She dresses and blow dries her hair before calling Warren to take her to work. During the drive, they arrange for someone else to drive Lena’s Porsche from the restaurant to the café. She greets Jess when she arrives, and tells her she's off until lunch. Lena knows Kara will stop by in between classes, and she needs to prep her for their fake dinner date. It's hard for Lena to lose herself in work like she usually does. Thoughts of Kara occupy every part of her mind. She performs mundane tasks like cleaning the appliances to keep her busy during the late morning lapse in customers. Finally, the clock strikes noon, and Jess emerges to relieve her from her post. She recognizes Kara’s text tone going off in her bag. 

kara damnvers: on my way to the café for lunch. you on the clock?

lena luthor: I've just finished my shift. Would you like to go out? We need to prep for tonight. 

Lena exhales as she hits send, then looks up at the chime of the bell on the door. She can't help but smile at Kara entering the shop in the same outfit as yesterday. She comments on this, suggesting they take a walk to Kara’s dorm for her to change. Kara agrees, and they set out. 

“You're quiet today,” Lena comments, bumping Kara’s hand with her own as they make their way down the sidewalk. Kara flounders for words, her struggle becoming even harder after the brief physical interaction. 

“I'm hungover, remember?” Kara jokes. Lena flashes Kara what is now recognized as her signature smirk. They walk in silence for a few blocks, then Kara finds the courage to reach her hand out to brush Lena’s. Noticing the contact, Lena offers her hand to Kara, who giggles when she takes it. After a few minutes, Lena feels Kara's hand getting clammy, but neither of them let go. All of a sudden, Kara breaks out into a rambled soliloquy. “I'm sorry I'm being weird. It's just… I've been thinking… You and I are so different. You're a part time CEO. I'm barely a journalist. You live in a giant apartment that you pay for yourself, and I live in a tiny college dorm that I couldn't even afford without my scholarship. There's no way fake-dating me will impress your mother, and I don't want her to be disappointed in you.”

Lena closes her eyes a moment. Kara, of all people, should not feel unworthy of her. Lena grew up in a loveless home. She has been abused by the very people she cared for most. Her friendship with Kara is the healthiest relationship she's ever had, and Kara has to know that. “Kara, darling, I don't even know where to start,” she hesitates. Kara's pained expression becomes softer at Lena’s gentle tone. “I don't care where you come from, or how much money you have. I chose you for tonight because you're my friend. I trust you. No one else even knows about the issues with my mother.”

“Just because you trust me doesn't mean she will,” Kara mumbles. Lena gives her hand reassuring a squeeze before answering. 

“Well she's never been a great judge of character anyway.” Lena quips. Kara smiles wide, grateful for Lena’s reassurances. When they make it to the dorms, Kara’s nervousness returns. She paces a moment in front of her own door before unlocking it. When they enter the one room bedroom apartment, Lena’s eyes widen in fascination. The decorations are just so Kara. Lena takes a step in and does a twirl, eyeing everything in sight with childlike wonder. “It's beautiful,” she declares.

“It's not home, but the decor helps,” Kara comments, voice trailing off a bit at the end. Lena looks at her with concern. Kara shrugs and plops down on her galaxy themed comforter. Lena waits for an invitation before lying down next to her. When Kara pats the space beside her, Lena lowers herself onto the mattress with grace. They lie side by side with their hands resting just centimeters from each other. Kara slips her fingers into the empty crevices between Lena’s. Lena lifts their now intertwined hands with a soft laugh. 

“We’re doing a lot of this now,” she observes, rubbing circles on the backside of Kara's palm. 

“Just trying to get in character,” Kara bluffs. She brings their hands up to point at a group of glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. “That's my favorite Earth constellation,” 

“Earth constellation?” Lena queries, giving Kara a strange look. 

“You know, a constellation that can be viewed from Earth… where I'm from,” Kara blunders as she realizes her mistake. She moves on to cover her faux pas. “It's called Cancer the Crab”

“Like the zodiac sign?” Lena asks. Kara’s face lights up with excitement as she nods her head. 

“I grew up studying astrology and the stars. When I was fourteen, my older sister, Alex, told me the story of the Greek goddess Hera sending Cancer the Crab to nip at the hero Hercules as he battled Hydra because she was jealous of him. When the crab dies, it's supposed to teach children to not to give into jealousy,” Kara explains. 

“I'm afraid I don't know the story. I was never much for mythology growing up. Where are you from though?” Lena asks. Kara pulls her hand away from Lena's to adjust her glasses in an anxious tick. 

“Midvale.” Kara answers without elaboration. Lena assumes Kara might not want to talk about her upbringing and drops the subject, even though she's itching to know anything and everything about her. 

“Are you still close with your sister?” Lena asks instead, hoping this isn't a sore topic. The way Kara beams tells her it's not. 

“Oh yeah. She lives just over there in the senior dorms. We tell each other everything. I'd be lost without her.” Kara gushes

“That's really sweet,” Lena voices, “So what did she have to say about your sexuality crisis?” 

“I haven't exactly told her about that yet. I want to be sure first,” Kara stresses. Lena nods her head in understanding. She turns on her side, and Kara mirrors her action, keeping their hands clasped tight. They stare at each other for just a bit too long before Kara's eyes flutter closed. 

“Hey, you can't nap. You need to shower and change!” Lena scolds. Kara groans and buries her face in Lena’s shoulder. “You'll actually be late for class like you pretended to be this morning.”

“Fine. I'll shower, but I'm skipping the rest of my classes today.” Kara decrees, hopping up from the bed with obvious excitement. 

“We aren't set to meet for dinner until seven. What do you plan to do for the next six and a half hours?” Lena questions. Kara shoots her a sly smile and disappears into the bathroom without answering her question. Lena texts Jess to tell her that she won't be back at work today, then closes her eyes and relaxes into the bed. She holds a pillow to her chest and inhales Kara’s scent, which lulls her to sleep.

When Lena stirs, Kara is leaning over her wrapped only in a towel. Water from her soaked blonde hair drips down onto Lena’s chest making both of them blush. She pulls back with a shy smile and returns to the bathroom to change, leaving Lena alone for a moment. Lena takes the time to reflect on what she had been dreaming about. Kara had been lying on top of her and kissing her collarbones at a leisurely pace. She whispered praises into Lena’s skin as she touched her with just her fingertips. It’s the first good dream Lena has had in years. 

Kara opens the bathroom door to reveal her short, floral romper and salmon coloured blazer with the sleeves pushed up. She breezes past Lena to the combined kitchen and living room to pull out a picnic basket from the cabinet. Lena watches her with curiosity in her eyes. Kara approaches her and tells her to get up so she can take the sheet. Lena pouts but stands up, then tackles Kara and pulls her back down onto the bed underneath her. 

“What was that for?” Kara laughs, able to relax now with Lena on top of her. She even holds Lena’s waist to keep her there. 

“Your brutal spatula attack this morning!” Lena defends, pressing down into Kara’s core with her thigh. Kara stops breathing for a moment. She lets her hands trail over Lena’s back, and delights in the reaction she gets. Lena’s heart rate picks up and she rests her forehead on Kara’s. They share the same laboured breaths as Lena grinds into her. All of a sudden, Lena feels weightless as Kara begins to levitate. They fall back onto the mattress within a fraction of a second, and Kara halts all actions. Lena hasn’t even registered what just happened when Kara scrambles out from under her. “Kara,” Lena falters, “What was that?”

Kara ducks her head as she sits at the opposite end of her bed as she searches for the words to explain herself. No one knows about her powers except for her foster parents, Eliza and Jeremiah, her foster sister Alex, and her Kryptonian cousin Kal-El. She trusts Lena though. They’ve only been talking for a little while, but Lena has already told her so many personal things. It feels wrong to keep this from her. 

“I’m not human,” Kara starts. Lena raises her eyebrows and cracks a smile. “My last name isn’t really Danvers either,” she continues. “I am Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton. My planet exploded and my cousin, Superman, and I are the only survivors. We came to Earth as refugees, but under this yellow sun, we have superhuman abilities.”

Lena stares in awe, and Kara squirms under such intense gaze. With careful body language analysis, Lena realizes Kara is telling the truth. “Like I said before,” Lena begins, “It doesn’t matter to me where you come from. I still care about you and want you in my life.”

Kara engulfs her in a tight hug and they fall sideways on the bed together. “Thank you for accepting me.” 

“Who would've thought, a Super and a Luthor becoming friends,” Lena laughs. She wiggles her eyebrows at Kara who pushes her off with a playful shove. 

“Yeah, friends…” Kara mutters to herself. Lena may not have super hearing, but Kara is sure she caught what was said. Lena snickers at the remark and looks inside the picnic basket, teasing Kara for her meager, plain cheese sandwiches. “They're grilled cheese!” Kara exclaims, pretending to be offended. 

“They don't look very grilled.” Lena points out. In response, Kara uses her heat vision on the sandwiches to turn them a golden brown. “That's impressive,” Lena applauds. Kara rolls her eyes and grabs two water bottles from her mini fridge. They leave the dorm hand in hand with Kara leading them back to the grassy park. 

They lay the sheet out on the dandelion coated field and sit down to eat. Kara insists on feeding Lena strawberries so they don't drip on her blouse, but it's really just an excuse to bring her fingers so close to Lena’s lips. They finish their meal full of laughter then lie down next to each other on the sheet to discuss the details of their pretend relationship. 

“Are you worried about tonight?” Kara asks, twirling the stem of a flower between her fingers. 

“No, I'll be with you.” Lena answers. Kara, overwhelmed with tenderness for the woman beside her, leans in. Just as Lena is about to reciprocate the kiss, her phone rings. She pulls away reluctantly to answer the call. “Hello, Mother.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise i'm updating early this week! this chapter is pure sin so if that's not your cup of tea i suggest you skip it(: thank for reading!!

“So your phone does still work. I was beginning to worry,” Lillian chides over the phone. Lena rolls her eyes and scoffs. Sitting cross legged on a sheet in the sunny park with Kara, her mother is the last person she wants to deal with right now. Kara, who's still lying on her side, gives her an empathetic look and reaches up to put her hand in Lena’s. She takes it and plays with Kara’s fingers to soothe her nerves. 

“My phone is working fine. I've just been busy trying to manage your failing company,” Lena spits back. The venom seeps through her words and over the line.

“Sometimes I regret leaving so much in your name,” Lillian deadpans. “Personal feelings aside, I have a press conference in National City tomorrow so I'll be arriving by six this evening. Our dinner reservation is at seven. I expect you'll bring a date?” 

“Yes, the person I've been seeing will already be at the apartment with me when you arrive,” Lena affirms.

“Well I hope he has a decent career going for him,” Lillian mutters, her agitation with her adopted daughter growing by the minute. 

“And why do you assume I'm dating a man?” Lena counters.

“Christ Lena, don’t tell me you’re going through that gay phase again. I thought Jack fixed you? Anyway, I’ll see you in a few hours,” Lillian says, hanging up before Lena even has a chance to defend herself. She huffs a frustrated sigh and lies down next to Kara again on her back. She feels her eyes well up with tears when Kara helps her turn to her side then contours their bodies together like two spoons.

It’s a long time before Lena says anything, but Kara doesn’t push her. “I can’t believe I thought she’d change,” she whispers, clutching Kara’s arm resting on her midsection. Kara just tightens her grip, careful not to bruise any of Lena’s ribs with her super strength, and rests her head in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She presses light, open mouthed kisses to Lena’s skin to comfort her. 

“You deserve so much better than a mom that judges you on who you love,” Kara sympathizes. Lena nods her head, encouraging Kara to keep talking. “Homosexuality was outlawed on Krypton too. My mother even sent her own sister, my aunt Astra, to an intergalactic prison for having an affair with a woman.”

“So you’re telling me homophobia exists all throughout the universe,” Lena says, deflated and ashamed. 

“Well yes, but that’s not the point. What I’m trying to say is that some people just won't see reason, but things are still changing for the better every day. Eventually Luthor Corp will be all yours, and you won't have to deal with her anymore,” Kara consoles. 

“Would disowning her after she retires and I get my inheritance make me a bad daughter?” Lena theorizes.

“Not after the type of mother she has been,” Kara assures her, pecking Lena's neck again. Lena turns around to smile at her. Kara waits for her to make the first move, but Lena just keeps looking at her. “Kiss me,” Kara murmurs, staring back into Lena's eyes. Lena lowers her gaze and closes the distance between them with a chaste kiss. She hovers in front of Kara's lips for a moment before pulling away. Kara's lower lip quivers as she stops kissing her. Kara cups Lena's face as she looks into tear filled eyes. It's then that Lena lunges forward to kiss her back hard. They nip and suck at each other's swollen lips for as long as they can without coming up for air. When Lena stops to breathe, Kara suggests they go back to the penthouse to get ready for dinner. Lena, just now realizing how carried away she has become, agrees and helps Kara up. 

They stop by Kara's dorm room to collect her navy blue suit, then return to Lena's apartment to finish what they started in the park. The second the doors to the private elevator close, Kara pins Lena to the back wall and starts the attack on her neck. Lena brings a hand around to tangle in Kara's hair, pulling her up to meet her lips. In between sloppy kisses, Kara bites down. Lena moans as a primal reaction. When they've reached their floor, Kara only pulls away long enough to throw her suit on the recliner. Then she grabs Lena's hips and walks her to the couch. Lena falls into the cushions and scoots backwards to lie down. Kara crawls over her like a predator stalking its prey. 

“Let's just kiss for now,” Lena breathes into Kara's neck as she settles herself underneath the Kryptonian. Kara nods her consent and goes back to tugging at Lena's lips with her own. Neither woman lets their hands roam, but their interactions are far from innocent. Kara licks inside Lena's mouth then sucks on her bottom lip to make her whimper. Lena’s grip tightens on Kara's hips as she shakes from need. Kara pulls away and asks if she's alright, to which she responds, “We should probably get ready for dinner,” 

Kara laughs, pecks her forehead, then rolls off of her. Lena pulls her back down for one more kiss before getting up though. No one has ever made her feel this good before, and she wants to savor it as long as she can. They go into Lena’s bedroom to change, and when Kara emerges from the master bathroom a few minutes later in a fitted suit, Lena feels the urges again. It takes all of her self control not to throw herself at Kara right then and there. Instead, she licks her lips and tells Kara she looks nice. 

Kara blushes and tells her to hurry up and change. Lena disappears into her walk in closet and returns in a hourglass v neck dress with quarter length sleeves. The navy blue satin fabric stops just where her fingertips hang on her thigh, not leaving much to Kara's imagination. She draws a sharp breath in as touches Lena’s waist to feel the material. Kara rolls the silk in between her fingertips. “I like this on you,” she husks in a sultry voice, all nervousness gone. Lena thanks her then sits down at the vanity in the bathroom to apply her makeup. Kara follows her, pulling her hair into a low ponytail and rolling up the sleeves of her suit jacket. Lena watches her in the mirror.

She can’t pinpoint exactly when the dynamic between them changed, but she’s conflicted as to why it did. They’ve only been talking a little over a week, but she’s been crushing on Kara from the first day she set foot in Lena’s cafe three weeks ago. She’s never had someone show so much interest in her before either. Her ex, Jack, who she started seeing when she was seventeen, just valued her for her body. Thinking back on him, she realizes maybe that’s why she felt comfortable letting Kara touch her so early on... It’s all she knows. Kara is different from him though; she cares about Lena. Kara is different than all of the quick hookups with random girls that she had in high school. Kara is someone she can see herself actually dating, and not because her mother pressures her into it, but because she enjoys being around her. If she did commit to Kara like that though, she would have to let go of her secrets, and work through her issues. She’s already opened up a little, but telling her everything would take time, which is something they don’t have. Knowing she has to go back to Metropolis, just outside New York City, in the fall scares her. How can she up and leave the one person besides her homicidal brother who has shown her gentleness, care, and friendship? Something inside her makes her wish Kara would just make this all so much easier and abandon her like everyone before her has.

She snaps out of her reflective thoughts when Kara places a hand on her shoulder and asks if she’s alright. Kara hasn’t even known her for that long, yet she picks up on every little change in her moods. When Lena doesn’t answer her question, Kara just gives her shoulder a comforting squeeze. Their eyes meet in the reflection for a moment, and Lena realizes that Kara knows just what she’s going through. “You’re not alone,” Kara reminds her.

She stands up fast, turning around to kiss Kara on the mouth. Lena holds Kara’s body tight against hers by the lapels of her menswear jacket. She wants to throw the damn thing to the ground, undress her and be undressed in return. She settles for tracing Kara’s lips with her tongue then laughing into the kiss as Kara tickles her side. Just as Lena hops up onto the vanity, she hears a knock at her door. “Shit,” she whispers, “Lillian is thirty minutes early.”

“It’s fine,” Kara insists, pressing a final peck to Lena’s cheek before she helps her down. “You might want to reapply your lipstick though.”

Lena rolls her eyes at the smug smile Kara wears on her face. She buffs out the smudges on her lips and fills them in again, Kara watching her the whole time. “You going to stare at my lips all through dinner too?” Lena jokes.

“We’re girlfriends, right?” Kara pokes back, wiping Lena’s lipstick off of her own lips with the back of her hand.   
.  
“I like the sound of that,” Lena divulges 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

When they open the door, Kara and Lena are met with a tall, serious looking woman in a blazer. She breezes past them into the apartment and sits down on Lena’s expensive leather couch. Her gaze falls onto Kara’s brown sweater still lying on the recliner. “You could’ve cleaned,” Lillian spits.

“Sorry!” Kara interjects, “That’s mine.” Lillian studies her. “I’m Kara Danvers,” she adds, sticking her hand out to shake. 

“And what are you to my daughter?” the middle aged woman chides, folding her arms over her chest. 

“She is my girlfriend, mother,” Lena asserts, taking hold of Kara’s hand. Lillian raises her eyebrows at the gesture. “And you’ve arrived much too early. We still need to finish up our makeup,” Lena excuses them.

When the door to the upstairs bathroom closes, Lena runs a hand through her hair and exhales. She leans against the wall then slides down to hug her knees. Kara sits next to her, draping an arm around her friend’s shoulders. 

“We can’t just hide up here until dinner,” Kara says. 

“I can think of something that might change your mind,” Lena suggests. Kara bites her lip in an effort not to give into temptation.

“Just one kiss” she allows, pulling Lena onto her lap. Lena smirks as her dress rides up. She grips Kara’s biceps while she kisses her. They run out of breath making it last much longer than one kiss should. “Okay one more,” Kara revises, letting Lena brush her tongue against the roof of her mouth. She brings it back down again to tease Kara’s lips, licking in all the right spots. 

“I still need to do my hair,” Lena mumbles against her. She gets up to find bobby pins, hairspray, and an elastic, leaving Kara hot and bothered on the floor. Kara watches as she twists her jet black locks into a complicated bun. When she’s finished, she beckons for Kara to come sit down on the vanity stool with the curl of her finger. When Kara complies, Lena takes a seat on her lap once more. “Can I do your makeup?” Lena whispers in her ear. Kara nods her head, eager for any type of attention from the woman sitting on top of her. 

Lena pulls away a moment then returns with a brush and a palette. She instructs Kara to close her eyes so she can apply the shadow in gentle strokes. Kara twitches when they move on to eyeliner, uncomfortable with the pencil so close to her face, but she deals with it for Lena’s sake. After brows and mascara Lena gives her the option to back out, but she tells her to continue. She loves the way Lena hovers over her body teasing her, grinding into her every now and then just for good measure. Once the foundation, contour, highlight, blush, and lipstick are applied, Kara lets her take a picture too. “I want you in it, she says, touching the button on Lena’s phone to switch to the inward facing camera. They take a few smiling selfies, but then Kara makes a funny face and they both crack up.

After they kill an hour together in the bathroom, Lena decides it’s time they face her mother. They walk back downstairs with their hands linked, and Lillian greets them with a sharp glance. She’s sitting on the sofa still, reading a copy of Vogue. Kara mentions that the car is probably ready. As they make their way downstairs, Kara and Lena keep their distance from Lillian in the elevator, preferring to stand in one another’s personal space. Warren says hello to all of them when they reach the lobby, easing some of the tension. The ride to the restaurant consists of Kara speaking to Warren and Lillian staring daggers at her daughter in the back seat. It isn’t until after they are seated in the booth that Lena even says a word. “Kara, darling, what do you want for an appetizer?”

“All of these look good to me, so it’s up to you and your mother really,” Kara answers. Before Lena can even make up her mind on what she wants, Lillian tells the waiter to bring out a platter of everything. 

“She better cover the check,” Lena mutters to Kara. Money has never been an issue for the Luthors, but Lena and her mother have very different ways of handling it. Lena has always hated how Lillian uses money to show off her status. Not that she is opposed to all reckless spending, but she doesn’t think making others feel inferior is a worthwhile investment. 

“So how long have you two been seeing each other?” Lillian interrogates, taking a sip of her Thai iced tea. 

“About a month,” Kara supplies. 

“Lena dated her ex boyfriend, Jack, for two years. He was a really nice guy. It’s a shame they broke up,” Lillian comments. A look of horror flashes across Lena’s face as she watches Kara shatter a wine glass in her superhuman grip. Lillian, who is extremely xenophobic against aliens, narrows her eyes. 

Lena adopts an artificial smile and calls the waiter back over. “A new drink for Kara here please, and may I have a shot of vodka in my chardonnay?” Lena requests. Lillian glares at Kara as they wait for the drinks.

“You must be pretty strong to break glass,” she observes. Kara laughs it off, chalking it up to a crack that was already there and comments on how delicious the appetizers are. Lena knows Kara is stress eating and wishes she could do the same, but she lost her appetite when Lillian mentioned Jack. “Still drinking, Lena?” her mother queries.

“Just when I’m stressed,” Lena counters, sipping her vodka chardonnay. Kara takes her glass and sets it aside after Lena takes another a hefty drink. They don’t need a repeat of lunch yesterday. 

“Lena actually just made a business deal with Catco Worldwide Media where I work,” Kara says in an effort to redirect the conversation. Lillian scowls at her daughter.

“I thought I taught you not to mix your personal life into work,” she scoffs. 

“It was Catco that wanted to invest in Luthor Corp actually,” Lena surmises, motioning the waiter over to order another drink. “Dirty martini with gin, please,” she tells him. They all order their dinner, and Kara realizes it’s going to be a long night. 

“So Kiera, what do you do at Catco?” Lillian demands. Slipping her hand into Kara’s under the table, Lena speaks up.

“Kara is the best reporter in National City. We actually met through an interview,” she defends. Kara gives her hand a small squeeze, using only a tiny fraction of her strength. 

“It was a piece on young entrepreneurs,” Kara beams, excited to be talking about her work. Lillian just nods and emits a noncommittal hum. Just as Lena is about to tell her she’s being rude, the food arrives. It’s almost silent while they eat, nothing save the clatter of silverware hitting plates. 

“”You want dessert, babe?” Lena asks Kara after they finish their meals. 

“Absolutely,” Kara confirms, reaching for the menu. She shoots Lena a look that says there will be something even better to eat when they get home. Staring at Kara now, Lena licks her lips. 

“You've given up on your diet then, Lena?” Lillian interrupts. Lena huffs and adjusts her posture. She places a hand on Kara's thigh. 

“Well Kara gives me quite the workout,” Lena declares, raking her nails over Kara’s soft flesh beneath the tablecloth. When Kara whimpers aloud, she pulls away. Lillian looks over them with skepticism. Kara says it was the cold from her drink and starts a mediocre conversation with Lillian about temperature labels. Lena doesn't seem to be impressed. She replaces her hand when Kara says something about how Luthor Corp could make a lot of money off of a temperature detection device. Talk of business is certain to impress her mom, especially when money is involved. Kara mentions how she could write an article promoting it, and Lena lets her fingers trail up and over Kara’s clit through her slacks. She rubs in small circles, starting slow then speeding up. Kara excuses herself to the ladies room about halfway through the ambush. “I actually need to go too,” Lena lies. They both leave the table, and slip into the bathroom together. 

Kara locks the stall door and slams Lena against it. “Our first time is not going to be in a bathroom stall,” she clarifies, sucking on Lena’s neck, “But I'm going to give you enough hickies to convince your mother otherwise.” 

“Kara,” Lena moans, grabbing onto Kara’s firm ass as she litters Lena's neck with kisses and bites. She is panting hard when another woman enters the restroom and goes into the stall next to them. Kara removes her lips with a pop. Lena recognizes the heels clicking on the tile floor as her mother’s and curses under her breath. It takes a moment for the realization to flash over Kara's now mortified face. Her plan was to return Lena with hickies to make her mother uncomfortable, not get caught making out in the bathroom like a pair of teenagers. Lena exits the stall and pulls Kara along with her. 

They return to the table without so much as fixing themselves in the mirror. Lena's hair is halfway down and her chest is covered in marks. Kara can't help but get a little more turned on when Lena removes the bobby pins to let her hair fall all the way down over her shoulders. “You okay?” Kara asks, ignoring her urges in favor of comforting Lena. 

“I'm grand,” she answers, touching Kara's foot with hers under the table. 

“But your mother just walked in on us making out,” Kara states, cheeks turning crimson as she speaks their sins aloud. 

“She's going to hear a lot more than that through the thin apartment walls tonight,” Lena proposes with a devilish grin. 

“I thought you wanted to wait,” Kara cautions, unsure of just how drunk Lena is at the moment. 

“I wanted to see if you would still be around after realizing how much baggage I have,” Lena admits, gesturing to her mother’s empty seat. 

“I told you, I'm not going anywhere, but we can still wait if that's what you want,” Kara assures her.

“Goddamn, you really cannot take a hint,” Lena comments. She leans in close to Kara’s ear and whispers, “I want you to fuck me tonight.” Kara has to put in extra effort to control her breathing through the rest of dinner. They order dessert when Lillian returns, and no one speaks of the bathroom incident. After Kara finishes more than her fair half of her and Lena’s sundae, Lillian calls for the check. As soon as it's delivered, she leaves to call Warren for their ride home. When Lena realizes Lillian isn't coming back to the table, she pulls out her credit card with some reluctance. “Still a bitch,” she mutters through gritted teeth. 

The ride home is silent. Even Warren can sense the coldness between Lena and Lillian and stays mum. Kara sits in the middle of the backseat to act as a barrier between them. When they arrive, Lena says goodnight to the old man and tugs Kara into the elevator with her. Lillian enters at the last second, just before Lena thinks to push the button that closes the doors. 

“Your overnight bag is in the guest bedroom,” Lena states, void of any emotion. 

“Kara can take the guest bedroom,” Lillian tells her, “I’ll sleep on the pull out couch.”

“No need. Kara will be sleeping in my bed with me,” Lena snaps, placing her hand on Kara’s lower back for emphasis. Lillian fixes them both with a judgemental leer. When they reach Lena’s apartment, Kara makes her way straight upstairs, unsure of whether Lena might want a moment alone with her mom or not. Lena follows Kara up the steps, closing and locking the door to her bedroom. “I am so fucking angry,” she says in a cold voice. She's detached, ready to fuck Kara like a one night stand just to keep her mind off of the pain her mother has caused her. 

“Hey,” Kara stops her, grabbing her shoulders to put some distance between them and look Lena in the eye. “We need to talk about why you're upset,” 

Lena seals her lips and sets her jaw out in defiance. Kara takes her place as the big spoon while she waits for Lena to open up. “I'm just never good enough,” she finally admits, “No matter who I date, or how successful I become, she just has to cut me down and remind me that I’m not really a Luthor.” Kara intertwines their hands as she listens to Lena’s emotional rant. “It's always been this way,” she sobs, turning over in Kara’s arms to face her. Kara presses light kisses to the tears on Lena’s cheeks and strokes her hair with her fingers. 

“You are so much more than her opinion of you,” Kara murmurs, lips grazing her neck now. Lena’s breath hitches as Kara’s hand slides down over her chest, touching the marks she left. “You are breathtaking” She kisses Lena’s collarbone. “You are intelligent and successful.” She kisses Lena’s cleavage. “You are worthy of love,” Kara croaks as she brings her lips back up to Lena’s. “Let me show you how worthy you are.” 

Lena nods her head, guiding Kara’s hand to the zipper of her dress. The fabric falls away and Kara lays her hand flat against Lena’s stomach. She tastes the softness of her lips, feeling Lena react to the precise flicking of her tongue. Her body melts into the mattress as Kara’s lips slide in between her own. She kisses her in a slow rhythmic pattern with no other goal than expressing her appreciation for the incredible woman in her arms. Kara rubs her stomach in lazy strokes until Lena whines for Kara to touch her breasts. Kara complies and palms the tender mounds over her lace bra. A breathy moan escapes Lena as Kara brings her lips down to her nipple over the thin material. Kara’s hot breath on Lena’s skin drives the her wild. 

Lena sits up a bit to remove her bra, and Kara takes the chance to straddle her hips. She licks from Lena’s jaw down the her breasts, pecking every little mole and freckle she finds on the way. “You are a work of art,” Kara breathes. A little moan escapes Lena’s lips as Kara sucks on her nipple, rolling the other one between her fingers. 

“I want you in less clothes,” Lena stresses in between moans, reaching up to remove Kara’s suit jacket and button up. Kara lifts her arms to help Lena undress her. When they're both left in just their underwear, Lena caresses Kara’s face in a gesture of fondness. Their lips meet in another long but soft kiss. “Touch me,” Lena begs, moving Kara’s hand down to her panties. Kara does as she's told, imitating the little circles Lena rubbed on her in the restaurant. 

“Like this?” Kara stammers, nervous due to her lack of experience. She pinches Lena’s bundle of nerves in between her fingertips, and is rewarded with a low groan. 

“Just like that, Kara,” Lena pants, bucking her hips into Kara’s touch. “Use your mouth,” she pleads, pulling down her panties so Kara has full access. Kara is hesitant at first, but once she lies down with her head in between Lena’s thighs, she knows how bad she wants this, how desperate she is to taste Lena on her tongue. She licks around her labia, then centers in on the clit with emasculate precision. She flattens her tongue against Lena’s quivering pussy and licks from top to bottom. Lena is falling apart above her, pulling her hair and cursing her name as her hips meet Kara’s face in their rampage. When Kara bites down on her clit, she screams her approval. “Fingers,” she moans. Kara understands and slips her middle finger into Lena’s heat. Her entrance is slick as Kara pushes another one in. She pumps in and out fast as she sucks on Lena’s clit to send her over the edge. Lena has never felt so cared for before, during, or after sex. Her eyes well up with tears as Kara kisses all the way up her body. 

“What is it?” she whispers, wiping a tear off of Lena’s cheek with her thumb. Kara turns onto her side and cradles Lena’s body against her. She is patient, letting her respond in her own time. 

“Thank you,” Lena croaks out. She brings each of Kara’s fingers up to her lips for a kiss and sucks on the two that were inside her. “That was the best sex I've ever had,” she confides. 

“That's the only sex I've ever had,” Kara admits. 

“You're way too talented with that mouth for this to be your first time,” Lena laughs.

“Lena, I'm serious,” Kara reiterates, “I've never done anything like this with anyone before. That's why I'm so glad it was you.” 

At that, Lena turns all the way over to kiss her. It starts with an innocent peck, but then she remembers the first time Kara spoke to her, and the first time Kara kissed her. She thinks about how much she wanted her from the very first day, and before she realizes it, her tongue is in Kara’s mouth again. Lena pulls back for a second, cupping Kara’s face and telling her how happy she is. “Can I touch you?” she asks. 

“Please,” Kara moans. She guides Lena’s hands to her chest. Lena kneads and fondles her with care, before finally playing with Kara’s nipples. “Put your mouth on them,” Kara instructs in between shaky breaths. Lena replaces her fingers with her lips, licking at Kara’s sensitive nubs. She scrapes her teeth against one, and Kara writhes beneath her. 

“Is this good?” Lena hesitates, kissing under her breasts. 

“Lower,” Kara tells her, threading her fingers in Lena’s hair and pulling her head down her stomach. Lena kisses her navel, tongue trailing down to her hip bones. 

“Like this? Lena teases as she bites down on the skin just above Kara’s underwear. She moans out loud and lifts her hips in hopes of gaining more friction. 

“Lower,” Kara commands, pulling Lena down to her core.

“You want these off?” Lena flirts and slips her fingers under the fabric.

“Yes!” Kara pleads. When Lena removes her cotton boy shorts, she's met with a pool of wetness glazed over Kara’s engorged clit. She kisses Kara’s peak, licking over her folds and teasing her entrance. Lena slips her tongue in to explore Kara’s depths. When she reemerges, her chin is dripping with come. Lena blows on her clit then alternates between suction and flicks of the tongue. Kara unravels beneath her, crying out a string of expletives as she rides out her high. “That was… wow,” she breathes. Lena wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and crawls up the bed to lie in Kara’s arms. “I really like this,” Kara comments, gesturing to their intertwined bodies in between the sheets. “Not just the sex, but being here with you.”

“I like having you here,” Lena confides. She pulls Kara in for a kiss, and their lips slide together lighter than two petals of the same flower rubbing across each other in the breeze. 

“Lena,” Kara says, breaking the kiss to speak, “Do you want go out on a real date some time?” 

“I'd love to,”


End file.
